Un sugestivo detalle
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: "Por supuesto que su mejor amiga aprovecharía su cumpleaños número dieciocho para hacerle un regalo de ese tipo. ¿Pero ropa interior inspirada en Chat Noir?"


**Disclaimer: MLB pertenece a Hawkdaddy y su maravilloso equipo creativo.**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng entró apresurada a su habitación, colocando sobre el escritorio una pequeña y sencilla caja decorada con un moño verde en la tapa. Alya le confesó extasiada que su regalo de cumpleaños era tan fabuloso que no podría esperar más días para entregárselo.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir un par de _panties_ negras, adornadas con encaje del mismo tono y una pequeña huella verde justo en el centro. Por supuesto que su mejor amiga aprovecharía su cumpleaños número 18 para hacerle un regalo de ese tipo.

¿Pero ropa interior inspirada en _Chat Noir_?

Eso se ganaba por hablar maravillas de su compañero cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Sólo quería que el resto del mundo entendiera que él era tan importante como _Ladybug_ , pero Alya no podía saber esto; para la morena, Marinette era la fan número uno del héroe gatuno... y había algo de razón en eso.

Recordando la angustiante cantidad de tarea acumulada que tenía, dejó de lado el asunto de la ropa interior y se dispuso a comenzar con sus labores, anhelando que _Hawkmoth_ no decidiera akumatizar a nadie por el resto de la tarde.

Sin embargo, una hora más tarde su deseo de no ser interrumpida se vio estropeado al escuchar pasos sobre su balcón, seguido de leves golpes en la trampilla. Físicamente sólo existía una persona que podría llamar a la puerta del balcón.

Suspiró, y sin levantar la vista le indicó que podía pasar.

– ¡Está abierto!

El joven héroe aterrizó agraciadamente en el cuarto de la chica, quien giró en su silla para encararle.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Gatito? – le cuestionó la pelinegra, apoyando el antebrazo en el respaldo de la silla.

– Patrullaba por la ciudad, tú sabes, cosas de héroes – respondió, flexionando los brazos por encima de su espalda – Y no pude evitar notar que la habitación de esta damisela seguía encendida, así que decidí pasar a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

– Siempre tan caballeroso, _Chat Noir_ – la pelinegra comentó sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos en el proceso – ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene que ver con las galletas que me hiciste prometerte la semana pasada?

– Princesa, ¡me hieres! – exclamó falsamente ofendido – Las galletas son buenas, pero tu compañía es mejor.

Marinette no recordaba cuándo habían comenzado estas visitas nocturnas, y tampoco en qué momento comenzaron a sentirse tan cómodos en compañía del otro. Por supuesto que ella aún seguía enamorada de Adrien, y _Chat Noir_ le era igualmente devoto a _Ladybug_ , pero el extraño sentido de familiaridad les había permitido desarrollar un fuerte afecto el uno por el otro.

La chica rodó nuevamente los ojos y se dispuso a bajar por el bocadillo, no sin antes dar un juguetón golpe al bastón de Chat Noir, sobre el que se había apoyado dramáticamente, provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara sobre el escritorio, derrumbando todo a su paso.

Avergonzado comenzó a recoger el desastre, incluyendo la pequeña caja que se abrió con el impacto, volcando su contenido sobre el piso. Para mala suerte de la pelinegra, el muchacho levantó inadvertidamente el pedazo de tela aún enrollado.

– ¡Chat Noir! ¡Espera! – pero era muy tarde, el susodicho desdobló la diminuta prenda, apreciando curiosamente el diseño – ¡Puedo explicarlo!

El rubio apreció deleitado el profundo sonrojo de Marinette, y una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

– Vaya, Mari. Yo sabía que eras mi admiradora, pero no sabía que pensaras de mí de _esta_ manera.

La mencionada abrió la boca para defenderse, pero solo fue capaz de producir un chillido. Nota mental: _Matar a Alya, y hacer que pareciera un accidente_.

– No tienes de que avergonzarte, Princesa – se acercó a ella, girando entre sus garras la pieza de ropa – Estoy seguro de que te has de ver _adorrrrable_ con ellos.

Recobrando su usual confianza, Marinette se cruzó de brazos, y enseguida arrebató los panties en un solo movimiento.

– Fueron un regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga – replicó tranquilamente.

– Pues tu amiga sabe lo que me gusta – dijo Chat Noir con un tono cautivador al que Marinette estaba acostumbrada. Era habitual que cayeran en esta rutina de coqueteo poco disimulado - ¿Y… me vas a conceder el honor de probártelos para mí?

– En tus sueños, Gatito – respondió la chica, empujando al chico por la nariz.

– Te aseguro que eso pretendo – tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por pocos centímetros.

– Eres asqueroso.

– Y tú muy sexy – Le guiñó un ojo y la pelinegra sintió nuevamente su rostro ruborizarse, pero no era nada nuevo.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta, comprendiendo que había sido suficiente – Ya es hora de que me vaya, es tarde y es posible que quieras tomar tu sueño embellecedor… no es que lo necesites.

Llevó la mano de la chica a sus labios y plantó un dulce beso sobre sus nudillos. Se giró para salir por el balcón, pero sintió una mano detenerlo por el hombro. La chica acercó su rostro nuevamente al de él, desviando sus labios hacia su oído y susurrando seductoramente – Tal vez la próxima vez deje que me los veas puestos.

* * *

 **N/A: Por dios, alguien debería de quitarme el teclado en la madrugada, no sé de dónde salió esto… ya me estoy arrepintiendo de publicarlo, casi. É** **ste es mi patético intento de escribir algo sinner…**

 **Saludos, les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y les deseo un bonito inicio de semana.**


End file.
